Only the Mistress
by Only The Lucky
Summary: Rose is only the mistress of a wealthy lawyer.Is she just satified being the other woman or does she more? Two-shot/Lem/AH.
1. Chapter 1

**Only the Mistress**

I couldn't help but stare. My best friend, Lissa, continued to chatter away about her A.P college courses, I didn't care about college, hell I dealt with the trouble of high school no way was I going to some college when all they were gonna do was eat my money. Plus I had more to do than talk about school…

I was currently staring at my boyfriend who was cheating with me.

Okay, technically he wasn't my boyfriend, hell I didn't know who he was to me. And technically he wasn't 'cheating' on me; he was cheating on her with me, yet not currently. Right now they were the perfect couple, a husband and wife simply sharing some coffee before a day of work.

Dimitri and Tasha Belikov.

There was no Rose Hathaway in that. No one, but the two of us, knew I was the 'other' woman. Yup, the dreaded other woman, the one you see who tries to kill the wife in those _Lifetime_ movies. The one everyone hates, the whore, the trash, the home-wreaking bitch. All which currently applies to me. I had some slack though, they didn't have any kids. I knew first-hand what it's like to have your parents go through a nasty divorce – no one was cheating though. It'll only be adding salt to the wound if my father or mother was cheating on each other, luckily they both were to busy for misters and mistresses.

I can't help but hate her. She seems nice, she smiles and laughs and she's beautiful. The working woman who has time for her husband. If only the husband did the same.

He was very successful, rich and no to mention panty dropping handsome and around seven years older than me. The troubled girl who just finished high school and he was the successful lawyer who had a wife, several houses, cars and not to mention a WIFE! Did I say wife twice?

"Rose, are you listening?" Lissa said snapping her fingers in my face. I jumped and looked over to her. Apparently he heard my name, I felt his brown eyes burn through me. I repressed the happy feeling that burned through my stomach.

"Uhm, yeah I was just…uhm…thinking it over." I said but Lissa was smart and wasn't falling for my bullshit.

"Yeah, whatever." Lissa said and gave me a smile; Lissa couldn't hold a grudge more than six seconds. "I have to go, I gotta make my classes and me and Christian are determined to have a quickie before, he wants it for good luck." Lissa said with a laugh she turned around to leave when she caught site of Dimitri and Tasha.

"OMG! Tasha, Rose look it's Tasha." Lissa said and dragged me over to the table before I could even blink. I wanted to drag my feet yet at the same time I didn't want to seem rude to the woman who helped me avoid jail time.

That's how me and Dimitri met, through his wife. About a year ago when I was seventeen I was arrested for the murder of my best guy friend Mason. Of course I didn't do it yet the fucked up 'justice' system thought that the troubled teen must have murdered a guy she considered her brother. Tasha was my lawyer and worked miracles and got me out. I'm repaying her by screwing her husband.

"Hello, Rose, Lissa." Tasha said, Dimitri remained quite but forced a smile on his face. Tasha looked shocked but happy to see us. "How are you two doing?"

"We're doing great! I just started classes at Yale." Lissa said, beaming with self pride.

"Yale, wow naturally we're enemies, I was a Harvard student." Tasha joked then looked at me. Damn, I tried really hard not to scream 'I'm sleeping with your husband!'

"Where are you doing, Rose?" I know Tasha wants me to be doing good since when I first met her I was a grieving teenager with an anger problem.

"I'm not in college, I'm a freelance artist." I said even though I simply said that to not seem like a total dead-beat barely scraping by. Even though technically I was an artist, I wasn't making much. I averaged around a 300 a month, not enough to pay the bills. I'm a couple bucks away from being in a cardboard box. Tasha simply smiled, didn't comment, maybe the thoughts running through her head was 'At least she isn't murdering anyone'.

We broke apart after that, with Lissa saying her cheery goodbyes and paying the bills. I didn't pay since Lissa already knew I was struggling with money. Lissa walked over to the university while I went the opposite way into the bad part of town.

About thirty minutes later I came to face my run down apartment. It had brick walls and was around five stories high, with a rusty fire escape at the side. I didn't want to face Stan, the guy who constantly haggles me for rent, so I went through the fire escape.

The latter was already pulled down, Eddie lives on the second floor and knew rent was due. I silently thanked him before climbing. My apartment was on the top floor. I braved the creaky steps. I saw Jill, the other Dragomir, in her window curling her brown hair. I waved and she waved back. Jill was the daughter the Dragomir's wished they never had. Being the youngest and most rebellious made her a target for her parent's pressure. At 16 she just broke away and dropped out of school, getting knocked-up and disinherited in the process. Eddie was her boyfriend and father of their one year old son were struggling like the rest of us, yet made it through somehow.

Yet no one hires a dropped out teen mom. Just like no one hires a girl they believe killed someone.

I lifted up my widow; I leave it unlocked since I don't have anything for people to steal anyways. I climbed in and landed into my scrappy living room. The beat up couch had crumbs in the cracks, stains on it and stuffing coming out. The TV was small and didn't work unless you banged it a few times and even then you'll only get static, the banging was to only have it turn on. I couldn't afford cable. This meant no internet, phone or anything – no entertainment except for my paintings.

Besides strange smells, it mostly smelt like wet paint. I put my bag on the floor; it only had a few brushes and jars of paint stashed in it.

"I can never understand why you don't just take an other steps." I heard a voice say, I looked up to see Dimitri standing next to the door in all his glory. He was in his usual duster, some slacks and a white button up shirt. I glared at him and walked into the bedroom. I gave Dimitri a key a few weeks ago therefore he can come in whenever he wants.

My bedroom was small, only a creaky double bed and a closet with a widow facing a brick wall. Dimitri came in; he must have hung his duster somewhere.

"Your angry," He stated. I didn't answer. "You know I'm married, Rose. You know –"

"That you're not gonna leave her, and all I am is a piece of ass!" I yelled and flopped on my bed.

"You're more than that." He said softly, sitting beside me. I propped myself on my elbows. We always had his argument, lately anyways. We've been seeing each other for about a month before my 18th birthday, mostly having sex and talking – but mostly sex. I was grieving and humiliated and end up giving a man seven years older than me my virginity. Shameful.

"But mostly that, right?" I asked no humor in my voice. He didn't say anything, only leant kissed me cutting of any further argument. This is how 'it' ended, these arguments ended with sex and any pent up tension stayed inside. Dimitri broke the kiss for a split second to take off my shirt and my fingers worked over his buttons. I could tell my the expensive looking quality that it was designer and cost lots of money.

I broke the kiss just to admire, Dimitri's beautiful body, his abs and tan golden skin was god-like and I couldn't help but drool over it again and again. Dimitri apparently felt the same about my chest. I knew I had a good body due to my curvy hips, defined chest and good tan. I knew men, like Dimitri, had to admire that. Dimitri kissed me again, this time trailing his hands across my chest and to my back to unhook my bra, like a pro. In the back of my mind it registered that he had to do this for sometime, with Tasha or other mistresses.

My bra fell on my lap and I carelessly threw it across the room as Dimitri continued to work magic with his lips. His kisses trailed down to my neck, sucking on a spot that was sure to leave a mark. A moan escaped my lips which only encouraged him to go farther.

Soon he had one of my breast in his warm mouth, nibbling at the nipple while his hand messaged the other. This caused more moans and a puddle to form in my underwear. Dimitri stopped all to quickly, I began to protest yet he only began to take off my jeans, once they were off I began working on his till we both were just in our underwear.

He had a large tent in his and mine's were pretty much soaked. Dimitri smiled at me before laying me down on the pillows. He looked down at my underwear before bringing those brown endless eyes back up to me. His fingers trailed down my stomach leaving Goosebumps in his path, my back arched, other skin touching creating fire between us. Dimitri's fingers rubbed my clit through the cloth of my underwear.

"God, that feels good." I moaned, he smiled arrogantly and continued to pleasurable torture.

"Doesn't it, Roza?" Dimitri said. "Want more?" He asked, I nodded and he pushed my panties away and slipped a digit into my wet pussy. "Oh, god!" I said as he pumped in and out, adding another digit and another till a total of three fingers were crammed inside me. He curled his fingers inside me which was my undoing. A amazing orgasm wracked over me. Dimitri pulled his fingers out and licked them in front of me which gave made a wet all over again. Dimitri pulled off my underwear but I stopped him, lust filling my eyes I felt very…experimental.

Since I was a virgin when I first met Dimitri and he taught me everything I need to know, like how he likes it. When I give him a hand job, he likes my hands tight around his cock, and gently goes up and down then speeds up. He especially likes it when I replace my hands, with my mouth. It took me a while to accept the fact about blowjobs are a normal thing, I thought it was repulsive…that was till I tasted his sweet yet slightly bitter cum.

I was hooked.

I roughly grabbed Dimitri's rock hard dick. He moaned loudly and I crawled off the bed, and sat on my legs and in between Dimitri's legs, his cock popping out at me. I couldn't help but lick my lips. I put my hands around Dimitri's cock, and opened my mouth and brought it to my mouth, licking the small slit before taking the whole thing in my mouth. I brought most of it into my mouth yet Dimitri was HUGE and unless I wanted to choke to death I couldn't fit most of it into my mouth. Yet I found a solution pretty quickly by working the other part with my hands. I took him in till I couldn't anymore and began sucking hard on it while my hands did the rest. By the sounds of Dimitri's moans I was doing a pretty good job.

I began to taste the cum at the back of my throat and it only encouraged me to go faster. Dimitri's fingers curled up in my hair and pushed me, taking more of me in him. I went faster than I ever did before and soon enough Dimitri released in my mouth, having the thick warm cum flow down my throat, some on the corner of my mouth. I rose and straddled him and our lips met again in a fiery passion. Dimitri grabbed my ass, lifted me up and plugged himself inside of me our eyes never leaving each other.

I felt the slight pain I did whenever I had sex with Dimitri, when it was our first time it hurt like a motherfucker, I was actually in tears. As time went by and Dimitri stretched me out it was more pleasurable. I rode him and the moans came from both of us. God did this feel good.

Suddenly Dimitri changed positions and laid me down and spread my legs and continued to pound in me, the sound of our moans filled the room. Nothing's better than daytime sex.

I felt a coil in my stomach and felt an orgasm come through me for the second time today. Before I could really relish on the orgasm Dimitri told me to be on all fours and pounded at me from behind. This angle brought me more pleasure than before.

Dimitri was rough, hoping to get that orgasm and I had to steady myself against the wall. The coil started up again and almost simultaneously we came together, him spilling his steeds into me. Dimitri pulled out and laid on the bed and I laid next to him. I was hoping for some cuddling time afterwards yet Dimitri only gave me a smile before hoping up and getting dressed.

"You aren't staying longer?" I asked and pulled the covers over my body, I was sad to see him go. I knew my feelings for Dimitri were dangerous, I knew I loved him. No I haven't ever told him, and he didn't demonstrate any romantic feelings towards me. Yet I knew I'm falling fast and hard.

While Dimitri's simply floating on cloud 9.

"I have to work." He said buttoning his shirt up.

"So I'll see you tonight, maybe spend the night together…" I said. Dimitri and I only had one night together and it was safe to say it was the best night of my life; we had sex and cuddled, talked and really got to know each other. It was like we were a regular couple.

"Nope, I have dinner with the in-laws." He walked out of the bedroom and I quickly put on my underwear and bra and followed. I didn't know the status of Dimitri's and Tasha's marriage but I always assumed it was bad since he was banging me. Yet when he talked about Tasha, which was rare, he never said anything like 'I love her' or anything of that nature yet he didn't say anything bad either, it was neutral yet he got the this gleam in his eyes.

"We won't be seeing each other in a while." I said bitterly. Dimitri noticed this and turned to me. He had a look that I couldn't decipher. He nodded and picked up this duster, just when he was about to leave I spoke.

"No good-bye kiss?" I asked. He turned to me and gave me a brief but passionate kiss before leaving and closing the door behind him.

"I love you." I muttered into the empty space and fought back the tears.

**A/N – How'd you like my one-shot? Enjoy the lemon? Tell me how I did in the reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Dimitri's P.O.V**

I couldn't stop starting at her, her smile, her laugh and simply the way she moves.

She's my wife, of course I can't help but notice her and she notices me as well. She gives me a smile as she notices me looking at her. She puts the pan on the counter to cool off. "Looking for something?" She asked playfully while still looking at the food.

I smile. One of the reasons I feel for Tasha was her humor.

Rose is very funny as well, even making the most dreadful situations humorous.

Dammit, I did it again! Constantly comparing the two women I was torn between. I can't even look at Tasha without thinking of Rose! I shouldn't be thinking of another woman when with my wife. I took a vow at our wedding for me to be with Tasha, and only her for the rest of my life. Yet that one time, the darkest time in our marriage…

A couple of months before Rose's trial me and Tasha were always at odds. Constantly bickering about the smallest things, simply to argue. I don't even remember where our arguments came from, maybe from work. Mostly our tension is from work, it's either we're spending to much time at our desk and not our beds or we're to stressed out from work and end up taking it out on each other.

That's where Rose came in. When I first met her she was simply a troubled teen on trial for a murder she didn't commit. She was in trouble with the law, me with my marriage. It was stupid to seek comfort and pleasure for a girl that was seven years younger than me. Who was so broken, lonely…

I'd give anything to see her smile. At the time I only knew her for a few months. It would have been longer yet she was friends with one of the most powerful men in this country, Eric Dragomir who got her case moved up so she only suffered two months in jail instead of the year and a half she would have gotten. We only had few conversations, mainly with Tasha present but the ones when I was with her alone were so different. She was flirty, out-going yet tasteful. What she might have been like before the ordeal. I loved the girl.

Tasha was very conservative and rarely did anything out-going and risky unless it had to do with being a lawyer. Which is good, actually it's the reason we match so perfectly, we're very alike in that case. Yet maybe I wanted something different, someone who challenges me and makes me think of the world a whole new way.

"Are you okay, Dimitri?" Tasha asked, noticing that I wasn't paying attention to her and more to my own thoughts. I look out the window and I see it's around noon. It's our day off and since our rough patch we vowed to spend the day together. It usually involves watching old movies and going outdoors.

What do I do with Rose?

We have sex, that's all. That's all we ever do and did. With me and Tasha it was more in-depth. Yet in hindsight, that's all I ever wanted. What did Rose want? Now that I think about it I can see the small hints that Rose left, maybe wanting more…

"Tasha, I need to leave for a few hours." I said getting up from the chair. Tasha gave me a sad look and looked at her cooked masterpiece.

"But I baked us lunch." Tasha said coming over to me. "You know how much hate baking." She said with a small smile, probably thinking of our early marriage days where she continued to ruin our stoves with her 'cooking'. I smiled at her before kissing her on the cheek.

"I'll be back before dinner, promise." I said putting on my duster and slipping in my shoes.

"Where are you going?" She asked and that made me stumble. When I was out visiting Rose, Tasha was usually busy at work or with her friends so I never needed an excuse.

"Visiting Ivan." I said. She nodded and looked back at the food.

"What do you want for dinner then?" She asked.

"Take-out, let's not push our luck with homemade meals." I told her with a smile to know that I was kidding. She pursed her lips and put her hands on her hips.

"Very funny, cowboy." She said. I kissed her again before walking out the door of our house. It was fairly big, one of those houses at the upper part of town. It's a little to big for just to two of us yet Tasha and me agreed to have many kids later on.

I wonder what my kids would look like if Rose was the mother. I quickly shake my head of the thoughts. I need to talk to Rose, to see her and feel her. Not sexually that is.

I got in my car and sped off, I could vaguely see Tasha looking out from the window with a sadden expression on her face. Did she know? Tasha was no idiot yet I doubt if she actually knew of the affair, and the person. Yet she knew something was up, I'm sure of it.

I made a few pit stops, getting a basket, a few foods such as wrapped sandwiches that looked handmade, a few drinks, champagne and candles. I didn't bother with flowers, I made that mistake once, even though Rose didn't comment I knew she didn't really like me, giving her roses. Maybe it was a little to cliché, having her name Rose and giving her roses. Or maybe she just didn't like flowers…

After a long 45 minute drive, I finally made it to Rose's. Her neighborhood being out of my comfort zone with it's high crime rate and poverty rate. I wouldn't have stepped foot in here if not for Rose. I sighed and closed and locked the door which rested in front of her apartment. The shabby complex looked beaten down due to poor management. Someone's window on the third floor is missing, a few bricks are missing fro the top along with the dead grass that surrounded it.

I walked in, immediately I saw Stan, who I believe runs the place. I hear Rose complaining about him from time to time. He's a bald male with a large belly and doesn't spare me a glance when I come in. Others who are around usually take a double take. I walk up the steps, two a time yet considering there's no elevator and she lives on the top floor it took some time.

Thanks to my regular work outs I was there and not out of breath or sweaty. I didn't bother knocking on her door, plus I was always worried that a to hard knock could break it off it's hinges. It looked small and fragile. Yet I knew it was much stronger since I've seen Rose slam the thing several times, at least the times when Rose bothered to use her door.

I took the key that I kept in my pocket and unlocked her door, hearing the small thud to know it was open. I stepped in and smelt the familiar aroma of paint along with the shampoo Roza uses that floated around the house.

I saw the back of her head on the small broken down couch, a sketch pad in her hands and I heard the sound of a pencil hitting the paper and being dragged across it. I smiled and stood there for a moment, gently closing the door behind me.

I knew she heard my presence yet didn't look up from her recent art work. When she was working she was in her own little world, everything around her was minuscule. I walked over to her and sat on the couch. Even though it was dirty and dingy I still felt happy, simply because I was this close to her.

Being next to her I could make out what she was working on. She was simply using pencil, a regular number 2 pencil, and was drawing what looked like people.

I looked closer and I could make out Rose. Even in black and white I could tell it was her. In the portrait she was smiling and looked happy. I also noticed Lissa Dragomir who was next to her boyfriend, who I vaguely remember seeing at Rose's trial. I also recognized the other Dragomir, the small one, Jill I think. She had a small child in her arms and was next to some other man, who I'm guessing is her boyfriend. Everyone else was lost to me.

"These your friends?" I asked. She sets the pencil down and it rolls onto her lap. She nods and finally looks up and at me.

"This is Eddie, Jill and they're one year old son, Ashton." She said pointing at the first three people on the portrait. "This is my old friend Meredith; we used to hang out before the Mason thing happened. Her parent's thought I killed him and didn't want her hanging out with me. The other is me of course, then Lissa. You remember Lissa, right? She was the overly perky girl at my trail."

"Even when everyone else was crying she always had a smile on her face, she was trying to make you feel better right?" I asked and looked from the portrait to her. She nods and smiles.

"Lissa's always trying to make someone else feel better. She was ignoring her own feelings. I heard from Christian that every night she locked herself in her bathroom and cried for hours…" She said and looked down at the picture with a sad expression.

"Next of course is Christian, that snarky asshole." She said. "Lissa's B.F and her rock, when I wasn't there he was the only thing that kept her somewhat sane."

She moves on to the next picture yet doesn't speak, her eyes just linger on the picture. I look closely, since it wasn't in color I tried to make out the features. The curly hair, freckled face and the look of innocence on his face.

"Mason." I said and Rose nods while wiping a stray tear from her eyes.

"Mason." She breaths and her hand caress the drawing, almost as if it was actually him. "I'm still in shock of what happened to him. Who would do that? He was so sweet, kind and everything good really. What's even more unbelievable is that they had the nerve to point fingers at me! I would never hurt Mason, well, except for that time I accidently broke his nose in 8th grade." She said with laugh. "He forgave me the next day; he blamed it on my 'time of the month' of course that only made me want to punch him again."

"Who's the last one?" I asked, at the very end was a girl with her arm around Mason's waist and she also had a small smile on her face.

"That's Mia Rinaldi. Before Mason's murder she was his girlfriend. After his death she went, for lack of a better word, crazy. A month afterwards her father had to strap her to the car and drove her to a mental asylum with her kicking, screaming and crying for Mason. She's still there I believe. Before she was a crazy, spunky manipulator. We didn't get along first yet after a few altercations we finally became friends. Her and Mason became more. It's the most tragic part of this tale, I got it pretty bad yet Mia lost the love her life and got sent to the nut house. I say she got it worse."

Rose puts the pencil and sketch pad on the other cushion and turns to me and plants a kiss on my lips. Her lips causing sparks of electricity to go through my body, figuratively, yet I couldn't ignore the buzz it caused. I smiled against her lips and broke away.

"I have a surprise for you." I told her as my kisses went from her lips to her neck, and then stopped. She gave me a cute pout I chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"What's the surprise?" She asked. I gave her a mischievous look and grabbed her hand and gently got her off the couch

"You'll see." I said and lead her out of her apartment and into my car. I thought ahead and put the things in the trunk so she wouldn't see. After a few minutes of comfortable silence Rose finally spoke.

"Looks like it's gonna rain." She commented, peering outside the window. I was to busy driving the road and dodging idiots who had no idea how to drive and wasn't paying attention. I cursed in Russian and momentarily re-thought my idea.

"Are you upset?" Rose asked. "We're we going somewhere outside, like a park or beach?" I didn't need to answer the question because we pulled up to our destination. It was the beach that overlooked the ocean, lucky for us no one was there. Rose's eyes lit up and even though it could pour on us any second it was worth it, seeing Rose happy. Rose got out of the car and stood in front and looked over the ocean. I went to the trunk and got the picnic things. Rose saw it and looked confused.

"A picnic? Is this like a date?" She asked. For a second I thought I had this all wrong, maybe all she wanted was sex. But then I saw the hopeful look in her eyes and I knew I made the right choice, on this, that is. On everything else, that's still up in the air. I gently steered her to a nearby cave, which I thought of when I found out it was gonna rain. I knew this beach like the back of my hand and a few caves were located around here, yet this one was on shore and didn't have many waves coming through.

I set everything up while Rose looked at some of the cravings in the cave.

"Like it in here?" I asked Rose who was examining a heart with two initials inside. She looks over at me and nods.

"I have one question though." Rose said and sat down, eyeing a sandwich. "Why? We've been 'together' for a while now and you've never done anything like is before. Not that I'm complaining! It's just that it's so…" She trails off and I sit next to her and wrap my arm around her.

I try to word my sentence in my head. What will hurt Rose less? "Rose," I start off and take her hands in mine and look into her eyes. "I…" Then I trailed off, not able to get more than one word out. I looked into Rose's big brown eyes and saw tears in her eyes. Even though I didn't say it, she knew it.

"It's not me, it's you. It'll be better if we see other people, right?" She asked and gives a bitter laugh. "In case you haven't noticed you're already with someone else." She takes her hand out of mine and turns away, looking at the ocean.

"Rose, I'm sorry." I said, not able to think of anything else. What can I say? Anything else that comes out will be rubbish; it'll only make things worse.

"Sorry about what Dimitri. There are so many things to be sorry about." She said, still not turning to me. "Like cheating on your wife, taking advantage of an underage girl and then playing with her feelings and discarding her like trash – take your pick." Even though what Rose said stung, one thing she said stuck.

"I didn't know I took advantage of your feelings." I said, truthfully I thought maybe she wanted more, yet I didn't know that she already had feelings for me. I restrained myself from touching her, to hold her and comfort her.

"Dimitri, I…" She said but cut herself off. I gently turned her around and looked into her eyes. I tucked a stay hair behind her ear and lifted her chin to get a clear view.

"Is the word you're looking for, love?" I asked. She nodded slightly and looked down, playing with the sand and rocks.

"Do you feel the same?" She asked. The question doesn't catch me off guard; actually I predicted she'll ask this. I needed to be truthful with her.

"No." I said. I didn't 'love' Rose, yet I knew if I continued on the path I was I very well will. The feelings for Rose corrupted my mind daily and I know this isn't what she wanted to hear. She wanted me to confess my dying love and whisk her away. "But don't ever think you didn't have an impact on me, emotionally and physically." I said and move closer to her, trailing my finger up her arm. I smile when I see goose bumps follow my path. I love the effect I had on this woman, if only she knew what she did to me…

If she only knew how conflicted she made me. How she made me question everything, including my morals and marriage to Tasha. If she only knew she was nothing to me, yet everything.

I kissed her before she could utter a word. She kissed me back fiercely, I could tell it was her way of saying she loved me, and a goodbye. I conveyed the same message, except for the love part. I laid her down on the sand and took a moment to look at her. This will be the last moment we're together, as one and I wanted to savoir it.

I took a mental picture with my mind. How her dark hair sprayed over the sand. How my kisses made her lips plump and her breathless and how a light color of pink went to her cheeks when we did this. How her dark eyes were clouded with lust and love, something I wished I noticed before.

I grabbed a strap of her tank top and lowered it down her arm. I smiled when I saw a pink hard nipple pop of with her large breast. I palmed it and flickered the stiff nub with my thumb. Instead of a moan that usually came from her, I got tears instead. I looked up to her eyes with tears slipping over as she hastily wiped them away. I took her hand away and cleaned up her tears myself; I'm the one who caused them.

"This will be the last time we do this." She said. "You're the only one I had, everyone will pale in comparison." I took pride in the fact that I was the only one with this beauty, and brought her so much pleasure over the months. I kissed her sweetly and pulled back.

"So we better savoir it." I told her against her lips. She looked up at me questionably and nodded, having complete trust in me. I kissed her again and shred off the rest of her shirt, her breast firm and ready to play. I palmed one and took another warm breast in my mouth, moving my tongue over the numb. Rose moaned and her fingers trailed up to my hair and tangled it inside. I got up just to take off my shirt.

Rose's fingers trailed over my defined body, tracing all the abs and curves. "I'll miss this." Rose whispered and her hand trailed down to the large tent in my pants. "I'll defiantly miss this to." I chuckled before looking down at her half naked body. I took off her pants, wanting to get the treasure quickly. Once her pants was discarded somewhere in the cave. Her lacey black underwear was soaked at the bottom, the sweet aroma filling my nose.

I bent down and teased her by running my nose and finger up and down her tan leg, near but not going in. I ran my finger over the thin cloth and into the slit of her, feeling the warm juices soak my finger. I gently pushed down her underwear to her ankles where she continued to kick them off.

Seeing Rose all hot and bothered only made me that much more hard, making my pants feeling more like a prison than a piece of clothing. Yet my needs will have to wait till I please Roza, I at least owed her that.

I stuck one finger in Roza and the feeling of her already constricting against my finger made a grunt come out of my mouth, it didn't even sound human. Being with Roza brought the animal out in me. I added another finger and Roza's body withered against my touch. "More." She moaned, that being the only word that I could understand. I smiled yet didn't add another finger – instead used my tongue.

"Oh, god!" She screamed when my hot tongue met her warm folds. She grabbed my hair and pushed me into her, taking her as much as I could. She rocked her hips against my mouth creating more friction to her. Her juices all over my mouth and around it, she came in seconds afterwards. I pulled away, licked my fingers. I looked down at Rose's body and saw she was covered in sweat and had a pink color to her skin.

"You're truly a god." Rose breathed. "In every sense of the word." I smiled and took off my pants, releasing my cock into full view of Roza.

"Want this, Roza?" I asked stroking my penis to relive some tension. She nods and sits us and pushes me down back on the sand. This is where Roza's a goddess, doing the amazing blow jobs. She trails her finger up and down my hard length she bites her lip. She spreads her legs and places a digit inside herself. Seeing her please herself was an amazing view. While one finger plunged into herself she took her other and squeezed my cock and stroked it up and down at the same pace of her fingering herself.

"Dear god." I moaned as Roza continued her torture, till the white fluid began to leak out. Rose apparently came as well. She looked at my cock longingly before she stuck her tongue out and licked up the fluid.

"Taste amazing, Dimitri." She said and got the sad look in her eyes. I quickly pulled her down to a kiss.

"Remember Rose, savoir it. Savior us." I said and kissed her sweetly and pulled her down with me, only my chest. Rose's legs wrapped around my waist, I could tell she was hesitant, she was wanting it yet she knew how quickly I can make her cum and when it was over – we were over.

"Please prologue my torture." She whispered into my ear. I nodded and thrust into her. Her scream and moan filled the cave. I knew I fit perfectly into Rose's small shape and filled her completely. It brought pleasure and pain to her, yet the pleasure outweighed. I rolled her over and pounded into her, her pussy milking my cock.

"Faster!" Rose commanded and I quickly slide in and out, pushing her to the limits. After a few positions, I felt Rose tightly squeeze around me and we both came within seconds of each other.

I laid on Rose for a few more seconds before getting up. I was just about to disconnect myself when Rose pulled me back on her. "Don't leave, not yet." She whispered in my ear. I nodded and brought her closer to me and leaned against the rough cave wall. She was straddled on me, the two of us still connected. We both were looking at the pouring rain outside and the waves clashing against itself.

"I love you." Rose said and looked into my eyes. I nodded and stroked her hair; we both knew I wouldn't say it back. There's not really a word for what I feel for Rose…

"It's still nice to say it, for you to know that it's true." Rose said, twirling a small strand of my hair. I agreed I did like to know that Rose felt this way.

"You're always welcomed to come back to me." Rose said. "My heart will always beat for you."

**A/N – Decided to make a two-shot, sorry not gonna do a full story. I like where this ended. Review for my first ever two-shot!**


End file.
